A Potion Notion
by MissBoat
Summary: Marauders Era. MPREG, other than that it's mostly canon. JPxLE. SBxmany girls. RLxOC. Much ridiculousness for the Marauders seventh and final year at Hogwarts. It's always good to leave with a *BANG!*...oh no, NOW what have they gotten up to? no slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is going to be the first fic I've written in YEARS. I don't know why but I got bored the other day and decided to read a bunch of fics. And now I feel the need to write one. Set in the marauders 7th year, but it's a little bit AU. Mostly I stay canon but its an Mpreg, and clearly that doesn't happen in the books.

Disclaimer: Well I don't own the characters, the place, or....well the only thing I really own is the future baby, but at this point No one is even preggers.

Sirius black was awoken by a smack to the face of some mysterious object. It was not a very hard object, but it hit him with enough force to have hurt.

"Get off!" he mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head.

"No. It's first day of classes, Padfoot, and I'm not letting you be late for them," said Remus Lupin, his friend and companion.

Slowly Sirius poked his head out of his blanket, opening one eye. "I'm sleeping. Go away."

SMACK.

It turns out the object that had awoken Sirius had been a pillow.

"You're going to break my face! Get off me!" he shouted, jumping out of bed to hit Remus, but his friend was quick. Remus jumped out of the way and dashed to the other side of the room to wake up James. Seeing someone else get hit in the face, Sirius felt better and trudged sleepily off to the bathroom to get showered.

Twenty minutes later Sirius, Remus, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were seated in the Great Hall eating their breakfasts. Two of the boys, James and Sirius, were struggling not to fall asleep in their eggs.

"You two are ridiculous, I hope you know," said Remus shoving pumpkin juice at the two. "Here this is cold; it should wake you up."

"What's first this morning?" asked Peter.

"Transfiguration, then Potions right after," Remus said.

"Transfiguration? Then Potions? It's too early in the morning for Old Sluggy, and I'm going to fall asleep and McGonagall is going to turn me into a cat and then Sirius is goign to chase me up the Whomping Willow which will kill me."

"Drink your juice, James. You'll be fine."

Just then, a lovely red-head walked in, perking James up considerably.

"Morning, Lovely Lily," he said smiling.

"Honestly, Potter, when will you give up?"

"When you finally agree to date me."

"Not going to happen, Potter."

"Then I'll just have to keep trying."

"Go away, please, and let me eat in peace."

"Sure thing, my flower," said James. Lily rolled her eyes. Remus, Sirius, and Peter, all laughed, as James wandered out of the great hall with an odd smirk on his face.

"You know, he's never going to give up on you," Sirius said to Lily.

"I pray that you're wrong," she responded, and proceeded to finish eating her breakfast.

"Come in, everyone, come in," said a very round man, poking his head, and his belly, out of the classroom. Twelve students filed in gathering in clusters around the tables.

"I've got a treat for you today. Each of you is going get a normal household potion. You're going to brew that potion and then write to me about the normal usage. I'm handing them out randomly. More research on your poems can be done in the library."

"How is that a treat?" Peter mumbled to Sirius, who sat beside him.

"I have no idea."

"FERTILITY POTION!" shouted James when he was handed a slip of paper. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH A GOD DAMN FERTILITY POTION!?"

"OHO! That ones a simple one for you, Mr Potter. It's easy to brew and it makes it much easier to have a baby, instead of doing it the old fashioned way."

"I don't know about him but I _like_ doing it the old fashioned way," Sirius said with a roughish smile. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, open your books and find you potions and get to brewing," Professor Slughorn said. There was a large shift around the room as everyone turned to their books and cauldrons.

"One of you please switch with me!" James begged his friends.

"Hell no! I got a healing potion. For broken bones and such. That's dead useful. I want to learn how to do it. I don't care crap about having babies," Sirius said.

"I've got a cleaning solution. Says here it removes blood stains," which was Remus-speak for 'no, I need this because I'm a werewolf and always have blood on things.'

"What about you, Pete? You've _got_ to switch with me."

"I have a sleeping potion. You do enough of that on your own."

"But Wormtail!"

"I don't want the fertility potion."

"Please, mate?"

"No."

Reluctantly James pulled out his book and opened to the page about his potion. He read the directions to brew it. And grumbled as he got the ingredients out of the store cupboard

Halfway through the lesson he felt a lot better. All he had to do was let his potion simmer for another half hour over the fire. Remus and Sirius were still adding ingredients and Peter's arm was getting sore from stirring his potion so much.

James carefully pulled his now complete potion off the fire and divided it into two parts. One small vial to give to Slughorn now, and one large jar of it for himself, incase he needed it during his researching process.

I'm sorry this chapter is horribly short. I promise you they will get longer, but I really didn't know where to start. I'm sure you can see where this is going. Perhaps because it really is such a tiny chapter I'll post the second one tonight also


	2. Chapter 2

**MyTinyDancer, thank you. I decided to wait for my first review to post the second chapter so now that I have that, Here you go. **

**It's short (again) Sorry about that, but I needed to introduce a few things which seem like filler now, but will show up over and over as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer. Yeah. Not mine**

The four Mararuders sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking at information about their respective potions.

"I'm bored," Remus stated, not looking up from his book.

"What? _Really?_" asked Sirius. Remus was hardly ever bored when reading a book, even if it was about potions.

"Yes, really. Look at this book. It just drones on and on. I can't stand it. Lets..... Go to the kitchens. I need to move around," he said, tossing the book onto a table.

Peter looked positively puzzled at Remus's slightly out of character behavior, but James smiled.

"Furry problem," he explained to Peter. "Two nights from now." Which explained it all. Remus was restless. His body was somewhat achy, from the pull of the moon and moving helped. He couldn't concentrate on the book because of the discomfort, and without being able to focus no book is worth reading.

"So soon? I thought it was next week," Peter said.

"No. You must have lost track over the summer, but it's in two days," Remus confirmed, stretching his arms above his head. Years ago he would have felt bitter about them not having to follow his moon schedule, but with them as companions it was considerably more bearable. It was the couple days before and the day after that were hardest for him. The early days because he could feel the moon getting more powerful, the day after because his joints and muscles were not built for the strain of transforming. Healing potions only took about 12 hours to make him feel good as new, though.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Lets just go."

As they always did, the boys ate themselves to near-sickness in the kitchen, and hurried back up to go to sleep. At about four in the morning Sirius woke up to use the bathroom. Through half closed eyes he stumbled through the room, until he tripped and fell onto a very large, _fleshy_ something. He shouted, and James woke up, startled at the noise.

"What is it?" He asked lighting his wand, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I fell. Tripped over.... BLOODY HELL REMUS! COVER UP!"

In the middle of the floor, curled up in the fetal position was a very naked Remus Lupin.

"That is not something I wanted to see in the middle of the night," mumbled James. Remus quickly jumped up and scrambled back into clothes. He had a tendency to sleep walk, and sometimes did strange things.

"You know," said Sirius. "It's one thing when I wake up and you're covered in feathers in the fireplace in the common room. It's another thing to find you NAKED on my FLOOR _without clothes_!"

"It's not my fault! Let me go back to sleep," Remus said in a very irritated tone, and because they knew he would be up all night in two days, they let him. Normally Sirius would have whined a little more about it.

The next morning, however, Sirius did start his whining.

"I think I may be permanently scarred," he said for perhaps the twelfth time that morning.

"Oh come on Sirius, you've seen me after a transformation, naked and _bleeding_. Isn't that worse?" Remus said. He was already embarrassed enough about the crazy things he did in his sleep. He didn't need Sirius dwelling on them.

"Well yes, but at least that didn't catch me off guard."

"I can't be held responsible for my unconscious actions, and if you mention it again, I'm going to pummel you."

"Pummel? That's a fancy word," said James.

"You shut up too, James, or you'll get it too!"

"What have I done?!" James protested.

"Remus, are you alright? You seem tense," said Tracy, another girl in their year. A Ravenclaw who they had Charms with.

"I'm fan-bloody-tastic!" he spat. Everyone turned to look at him, for his out of character outburst. Angered by the stares, he walked out of class leaving behind

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this. Even dealing with his furry little problem, I've never seen him get so angry. I don't think he's ever walked out of class" James said, eyes wide in concern and fear.

"I'm almost positive he never has. He's skipped class. He's left when he was feeling ill suddenly, but he's _never_ walked out in anger," Sirius said.

"I'm scared," Peter confessed.

"I think we all are," confirmed James. "There has to be something else going on. Has he mentioned anything bothering him lately?" Neither Sirius nor Peter had an answer.

"Should we go after him?"

"I think that's a good idea. Professor! Can we...." James pointed to the door, sure that if he finished his sentence he'd be told 'no.'

"Yes. Why don't you do that. Is it because of...." the professor trailed off, knowing that the Marauders would catch his meaning.

"We aren't sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**MyTinyDancer- Yep, he is acting weird. Unfortunately he's not in this chapter.**

**FizzlyFlo- Thank you. **

**There was a very big typo in the last chapter (unfinished and illogical sentence). I'm too lazy to go back and fix it, but just so you know, I'll be proofreading more carefully from now on. **

**Disclaimer: I really feel like these are stupid and rather pointless. Reason 1) it's on that means it FANFICTION, which means I obviously didn't create it. Reason 2) If I have a disclaimer on the first chapter, what would make that not apply to all the following chapers? Honestly. I dislike disclaimers. But I'm pretty sure they're required. If not this rant is for nothing, but I am too lazy to find out for sure, and would rather err on the side of caution, than get myself in trouble.**

Outside the Charms classroom Remus was already out of sight. Instead of running off in every direction they went straight to the Gryffindor tower for their map.

Which was nowhere to be found. They were sure that Remus had taken the map so that they wouldn't find him.

"He's too bloody smart," grumbled Sirius.

"Should we keep looking for him, or just let him alone?" James wondered aloud.

"I think we should keep looking. It's not like him to disappear like this," said Peter. He was the worrywart of the group, but he was good at taking care of people. He was quiet but also very observant.

James nodded, and with a gigantic theatrical sigh, Sirius agreed to help look. They split up, Peter headed to the kitchens, James towards the library, and Sirius towards the great hall. Hours later, after checking many places in the castle, grounds, and some of Remus's favorite Hogsmead haunts, they still hadn't found him. They met up back outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Where do you think he could be? We're running out of places," said Sirius. Although he hadn't been thrilled to have to comb the castle, he was now very curious about the location of his friend, and would have happily continued on searching

"He's probably using the map to follow us and avoid us," James said. "We might as well leave him alone. If he's avoiding us with the map we'll never find him. We've got potions the day after tomorrow and I haven't finished my essay. I think I'm going to do that, since tomorrow's the full moon, and I don't want to be working on it then."

"Right!" said Sirius. Peter looked down the hallway almost hoping to see Remus appear.

In the common room James sat at a table, his potions essay in front of him, with a large book on top. He absently swirled the bottle of his potion around in the other of his hands.

"Remind me to keep it covered tonight. It says here it evaporates pretty quickly, and look? My potion is almost half gone. Evaporating quickly is a bit of an understatement," he said. Neither Sirius nor Peter answered him. They had been ignoring his whining for the last fifteen minutes. Sirius was actually trying to do his essay for once, while Peter was worrying about Remus, and didn't care about James and his stupid potion

. "This is seriously the worst assignment ever. Maybe I should just turn this part in. It's almost long enough."

"Honestly, Potter. You're Head Boy. I might let you shirk on your duties, because I don't feel like dealing with you, but the _least_ you can do is set a decent example by doing your school work," said Lily Evans, walking past on her way to her dormitory.

"Who does she think she is talking to me like that?" James asked. Finally, Sirius couldn't ignore him anymore.

"She's Head Girl, Prongsie, and the woman of your dreams."

"Yeah," he said. Suddenly his face lit up. "She want's me to do this essay."

"Okay..." said Sirius. He had a vague idea what James was getting at, but knew better than to show it. That would disappoint James, who probably would whine some more. Sirius wondered when James had become the whiney one. In the past it had always been himself, Sirius, to do the most whining. In truth the Marauders were all rather whiney, besides Remus, but each on a different sort of way.

"Well, if she want me to do my work, and then I do it, she'll be happy. And if she's happy, she'll go out with me."

"You realize, don't you, that you've been trying that for the past five years? Any you realize, that is has NEVER worked. She wont even crack a smile at you for it, mate."

"Oh, what do you know. You've never been in love!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, and watched as James's essay began to grow. Bored, he got up and decided to go for a walk. The kitchens, he figured, would be the best place to go.

He heard a pair of footsteps behind him, as he went to tickle the pear. It was Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother. They stared at each other momentarily.

"Hello," said the younger Black, stiffly.

"Hello," replied the other in the same tone. "How are.... things?"

"Mother blasted your name off the family tree."

"I am aware."

"I thought you might be. I shouldn't speak to you."

"Afraid she'll blast your name off too?" Sirius said, bitterly. Regulus's eyes dropped to his feet. "Pitiful. I thought you were better than that, but you're not. You're just their little puppet. Afraid to upset them."

"I'm doing what is right!"

"You're being a fool!"

"I didn't want to join them! I had to!"

"Had to? You didn't _have to_ do anything! You could have walked off with me."

"Sirius," his brother pleaded.

"No. Come find me when you grow up, Reg. When you realize you were wrong." Instead of going into the kitchens, Sirius turned away and headed back up the stairs. His destination was the astronomy tower, where he knew he wouldn't be bothered.

Over the summer his cousin Bellatrix had gotten married to a man named Rudolphus Lestrange. He had never really liked his cousin much, but had been forced to attend her wedding. At some point someone must have talked to Sirius's mother. Convinced her to talk to her sons about joining up with the Dark Lord to kill muggle-borns, half-breeds, and anyone else who was not 'pure'.

He spit off the edge of the roof in anger, watching the saliva fall until it had disappeared into the night.

Sirius had refused. Lily Evans, his best mate's dream-girl was a muggleborn. A beautiful, sweet, talented girl. And half Breeds? His best friend was a half breed, a werewolf. Granted, Voldemort would not go after any half-breed who joined his cause, but Remus was too nice. Remus couldn't kill anyone. He had almost killed _himself_ once because he had injured someone. So Sirius had said no, and was kicked out of the house, and out of his family. But Regulus had said yes. Regulus was too scared to say no.

The Black brothers had never been close. Sirius had always had a bit of a rebellious streak, where Regulus had followed ever word his parents said. Regulus was the favorite. Regulus trusted his parents blindly. It irritated Sirius, but the older brother could not hate his younger sibling. Sirius did not like Regulus at all, but he did love his brother. He wanted his brother to be a good person. He wanted to save his brother.

What angered Sirius even more than Regulus saying yes, was that his mother had approched him in the first place. Regulus was just a child. Only fourteen years old, and already branded. Already part of an army. Sirius kicked the ground in anger.

Why! Why was his brother so stubborn? Why were his parents such fools? Why, why why?


End file.
